This invention relates generally to containers for freight which are intended for use on various types of carriers including rail car, motor carrier trailer, and marine transport. Such freight containers have over the years acquired certain standard dimensions and structural features so as to permit the handling and stacking of such containers. This invention particularly relates to new wide-body shipping containers having an outside width approximately six inches greater than the previous standard container width and an adapter which will permit such wide-body shipping containers to be coupled to standard width container supporting devices on railroad cars and the like.
In the past, a large number of containers have been constructed generally in accordance with Tantlinger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,707 and Bodenheimer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,609. Such containers, through the standardization of the position of certain structural points, have achieved wide acceptance and can readily be used in conjunction with other similar containers regardless of overall container length. Containers of this general class have been standardized to have an outside width of ninety-six inches. This width dimension was adopted principally due to regulations on the maximum allowable width for highway truck-trailers. With this dimension so standardized, there has developed a relatively large body of existing truck-trailer chassis, railway flat cars, barges, and ships, having container supports which are specifically adapted for containers of ninety-six inches in width.
In recent years, various regulations concerning highway truck-trailers have been updated including regulations which now permit the use of trailers of even greater width dimension. The increase in width dimension of the trailer is directly translated to increased volume capacity for the trailer and hence is viewed as highly desirable by the industry. Freight containers also having the increased width are, for the same reasons, desirable but present a significant problem in that the support points of the containers are not situated at the previously standardized width. It is therefore necessary to adapt such wide-body shipping containers for engagement with standard-width container supports.